The disclosure relates generally to Internet based digital media processing, and specifically to interactively combining call setup and game data for mobile computing devices.
The increasingly popular smart handheld devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and increased network bandwidth (for wired and wireless networks) have provided more communications platforms for digital media content consumption and sharing. For example, a video call between two parties on their smart phones allows the parties to communicate more interactively with each other in real time. Similarly, a computer game can be played on a user's mobile phone while waiting for a video call to reach to another party.
However, a video communication over mobile phones takes time to set up and reach a party being called (also referred to as a “callee”) over the networks due to possible network delay, loss of data packets and absence of the callee. The long and sometimes boring long waiting for a caller of a video communication can degrade the caller's communication experience. Furthermore, real-time video communication has become an important means in social networking, but existing solutions for real-time video communication often ignore the significant psychotherapeutic value of a real-time video communication in terms of expressing human emotions, e.g., willingness of the caller and urgency of the call.